This invention relates to illuminated display devices which include one or more housings, interior lights, and translucent panels for presentation of a backlit advertisement or promotional item, particularly for outdoor environments.
Illuminated outdoor signs and display devices are commonly in use for many purposes today, particularly for presenting advertising and promotional materials relative to various businesses. Fast-food restaurants in particular use illuminated signs on their premises adjacent pathways leading to the restaurant or along their vehicle drive-through service lanes. The devices are used to display various menu items and/or to provide information and prices for consumers. In addition, the marketing of xe2x80x9cspecialsxe2x80x9d are often promoted by these devices.
Restaurants and other businesses utilize a number of various types of signs, both lighted and unlighted, and both indoors and outdoors, for promotion of their goods and services. These signs are often lighted for nighttime viewing, either in the front by flood lights or overhead lighting, or from the back through transparent panels. These types of signs have various concerns and problems relative to providing devices which are economical, aesthetic and durable. When used outdoors, the displays must also be able to withstand environmental conditions, such as wind, rain, snow, sun, freezing temperatures and elevated temperatures, and still maintain their integrity and usefulness for their intended purposes.
Outdoor sign devices which have enclosed housings with transparent members covering and protecting the promotional materials, often have condensation and moisture problems. Moisture which enters the device or is created by condensation is often difficult to remove and frequently adversely affects the aesthetics and visibility of the displays. Lighted signs, particularly those that are internally backlit, often have an increased problem from moisture and condensation due to the heat generated by the lights. The lights also can accentuate any distortions or warping of the advertising materials, creating additional concerns.
It is also important with outdoor signs that security procedures of some type be taken so that the messages and pricing materials on the signs cannot be tampered with or vandalized. At the same time, it is also necessary to allow frequent and easy access to the displays by authorized personnel in order to change the promotional items or add additional current items. Further, it is of interest to businesses to include additional advertising and promotional posters and items on the device housings to advertise and promote xe2x80x9cspecialsxe2x80x9d or other current matters.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved outdoor illuminated sign devices, particularly for holding and displaying advertising and promotional materials. It is another object of the present invention to provide illuminated sign devices which create airflows inside the structure to minimize or prevent moisture and condensation problems, and to minimize heat build-up.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide illuminated devices which have transparent doors on the front for protecting advertising and promotional materials from environmental elements and for preventing unauthorized or inadvertent access to the materials. At the same time, it is an object of the present invention to provide illuminated devices which are readily accessible by authorized personnel to change, remove or add to the displayed materials.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide illuminated devices which have one or more areas or portions for presentation of price and menu items behind a transparent door, and other areas or portions for direct display of posters and other displays.
Other objects of the present invention include providing a more stable illuminated sign system, providing a modular sign system which allows flexibility in the size and display of the advertising portions, and providing unique backlit display modules for displaying prices and menu items inside illuminated sign devices.
These and other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent when the following description of the invention is viewed in accordance with the attached drawings and appended claims.
The present invention provides illuminated display devices which are improvements over known illuminated display devices. An enclosed housing containing a plurality of lights, particularly fluorescent lights, has a first area or portion with a transparent cover for placement of the pricing, advertising and promotional materials, and a second display area or portion for additional posters and displays. The first area is typically divided into a number of sections, each section displaying a separate advertising or promotional material or a menu board with prices thereon. The pricing members preferably have the ability to be changed quickly and easily. The materials in the second area are held in place by clamping members positioned around one or more edges of the display materials and by extrusions with display channels.
A transparent door is provided on the front of the device to protect the advertising and promotional materials in the first area from the elements and also from vandalism. A frame is provided around the perimeter of the door made from extrusion members. The door is hinged to the housing along its upper edge. A latching mechanism is utilized to secure the door to the housing when it is closed. A latching/unlatching mechanism, preferably hidden from view of customers, allows the door to be opened for change of the messages on the surface of the menu and display board. A pair of gas-assisted springs positioned between the door and the housing permit the door to be opened and closed in an efficient manner.
A space or gap can be provided around the perimeter of the door of the display device to allow air to flow between the door and the menu and display materials. Alternatively, the door can be sealed against the display device and one or more vents provided in the back of the device in order to allow circulation of air and venting of any hot air build up inside the device. The menu and display portion of the housing allows quick and easy change of the advertising and menu sections. A plurality of lights, such as vertical or horizontal fluorescent lights positioned in the housing provide light through the advertising and menu displays in order to make them visible to the public. In this regard, the advertising and promotional materials, as well as the members forming the price and menu signage, are at least partially transparent or translucent in order to allow the light from the fluorescent lamps to pass through them.
The two outer sides of the housing can be provided with rounded extrusions. These extrusions are adapted to blend with the door member when the door member is closed in order to provide a smooth appearance without any sharp angles or corners.
Alternatively, the sign device can have a plurality of modular members which are adapted to be secured to the sides or top of the display device to increase the advertising and promotional size and value of the device.
The second area or portion for display of advertising and promotional materials is provided adjacent the upper edge of the door member. This second area can be non-unilluminated or backlit for better effect at night or in other lowlight conditions. Clamping members are provided along one or more edges of these display sections. Also, one or more channel extrusion members can be provided in the area to divide it into separate areas for display of separate advertising and promotional materials. The clamping members and extrusions can hold advertising and promotional materials in an upright manner and allow them to extend above the upper surface of the housing. If desired, additional securing mechanisms can be provided to help hold the display materials in place.
The menu boards for the display can comprise backlit modular members having a frame with a plurality of horizontal track members positioned therein. The track members preferably have elongated slots or channels for holding display materials (prices, menu items, etc.) and are releasably retained in the frame by retention members. The slots or channels can be overlapped and ramp areas can be provided to assist in positioning display materials between adjacent track members.